Destiny or Dark Forces at Work?
by SwordWeildingCat
Summary: He was looking for an escape from reality. She was seeking her missing father. Joining his friend at school, he would eventually find the path that she needed to follow. But could she trust him? Most purebreds despise the half-breeds. And what about his friend? a vampire/human hybrid and a pure vampire in the same class? This year at Yokai Academy is one that wont be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes (A.N.): Hi, just to warn you, this is my first time writing fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, despite the probable mistakes it'll have. I'll gladly take any useful advice you guys have to offer.

disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the characters I create

"Speech"

Chapter 1

Will was a troubled child, at least that's what the teachers would say. All they ever saw was Will striking down another kid. It didn't matter that the kid he hurt was a bully. It didn't matter that Will only fought because the other kid wouldn't stop bullying another kid. All that mattered was the fact that Will hurt another human.

Will is a vixen. A rare breed of monster that's often associated with werewolves and kitsune. They are known as 'the jackals of misfortune'. They've been called so because if you can't hold your own against them, you'll be dead the minute you come across one. It's not that they kill for fun or kill to feed like countless monsters do. It's that they feel that only the strong should have the opportunity to live.

Will is the oddity in this case. It wasn't that he was brought up differently or that he faced some super powerful being and lost. It was what he saw in the eyes of his first friend, Captain. Captain was an old vixen that fought in many battles. Despite the countless stories he shared, Will noticed the same look throughout each story at one point. It was regret. Captain was a vixen, who near the end of his life, came to realize that the causes for the countless deaths by his hands were not right.

It wrenched Will's heart to see Captain in such a state. To go through life and at the end realize you were a monstrosity. Will decided he never wanted to have those feelings. Instead of harming the weak, he'll fight the strong that want to harm the weak.

"Which is why your being transferred to Yokai Academy," the principal declared. Will sighs and continues to doodle. He didn't care what that weak-minded pudgy old fart says. This has all happened before. Will beats up a bully, teachers get mad. Principal talks to him with his legal guardian in the room. "Fire, Wind, Rain?" What could they possibly be talking about? "Will!" the Captain's sharp voice cuts the air. Will snaps to attention. Memories of days when the Captain would discipline him over his inattentiveness flash before his eyes. "Yes Cap'ain" Will says, voice cracking do to the sudden response. He clears his throat and tries again. "Yes Captain?"

Captain sighs in disappointment. "were you even paying attention?" Will doesn't even bother looking at the captain. The principal could jump in a river for all he cared, but to letdown the Captain... "No, I'm sorry" Will looks down slightly, letting his permanent messy and curly brown hair hide his eyes.

The Captain nods, satisfied with Will's response. Despite his age, he could still bring down a frigid reprimand that won't be forgotten. Deciding that his punishment was over, Captain speaks up again, "We were talking about you being transferred to Yokai Academy."

Yokai Academy the best school a monster could go to, a school made by monsters and for monsters. The school lies under the ever watchful eye of a dark lord. Everything the school is about Will agrees with. The only problem? Yokai Academy lies in Japan. "I'm going to Japan?" Will asks slightly distressed. "I don't speak Japanese, how am I suppose to communicate?"

The principal smiles, obviously happy to be losing a sore in his side. His squeaky voice picks up, "don't worry, we have a student there who will translate for you." Will frowns. This is not what he wants to see from his principal. He turns around to see Captain. "And you agree to this?" He asks slightly upset.

Captain nods, not bearing to look in Will's eyes. He speaks up again, "It will be good for you to get a change in scenery." Will doesn't even have to ask to know that the principal was imagining him being thrown off some cliff by a Japanese headmaster. "Plus," Captain continues, "it could be a fresh start for you." Will nods at that. "Okay, when do I leave?"

Will's blue eyes stared angrily at the uniform he was in. It was a white collared shirt tucked into brownish tan pants. Then it was covered with an ugly light green jacket. It was a horrid color combination. Will simply refused to put the tie on. When will this blasted bus reach Yokai Academy? It has been three hours since Will got on the bus. It seems as though the bus is purposely being dragged through unnecessary dimensional tunnels. The bus driver chuckles, "we're here." The bus suddenly stops. Will grabs the seat urgently as he feels his entire body want to fly to the front. He grunts slightly in pain before standing. Yep, it was definitely planned.

As Will steps off the bus, he glares at the bus driver. Said bus driver just chuckles before driving off. Will looks around. The land was in ruins, trees decaying. The ocean was blood red. Not a single living thing was around except a boy who looked completely average.

"Who are you?" Will asks, slightly hostile. The boy, slightly shorter than Him, stares shocked before shaking his head. The boy smiles "hi, my name's Tsukune Aono." Tsukune pauses and looks in a little book, "I will be... your translator until... you learn the language." Will sighs, some translator. "Well lets go then," he begins to walk toward the forest.

"How long have you been in Yokai Academy?" Will asks after a few minutes of silence. Tsukune pauses to think, then looks at his book, "this is my... second year." He turns to Will and smiles. Putting an arm behind his head he chuckles, "you'll like it here... I'm sure you'll... make good friends." Will frowns. It's been awhile since he has had friends his age. "Maybe..." He mutters before continuing to walk.

Will and Tsukune walk through the forest in silence. The trees crumbled and the grass faded away. After awhile, desolate tombstone began to appear on either side of the two. All the while no wind came, no animals moved, no person spoke. The only sounds made were the crunching of sneakers and the rhythmic beating of Will's heart. Why did this make Will feel so on edge? Could it be that he was unsure whether to put his trust in Tsukune? Or was it the fact that for once in his life, Will had no clue on what was going on or what to do?

Eventually, they came to the school's gate. The school's worn walls giving it a certain character about it. Tomorrow, Will would start his new school days at Yokai Academy. Will has to wonder what he'll do though. Would he let people inside his invisible walls? or will he continue to hold back his trust and ultimately his personality?

Will looked at his temporary translator. Tsukune was staring off towards the school. His brown eyes sparkled with reminiscence. "You missed this place?" Will asks out of curiosity. Tsukune smiles, "you get used... to some things... so much so... that when they're not... around for awhile, you... discover you can't... live without them." The boy's words were carefully picked, almost like he was telling himself that before even being asked. Will looked back at the school. There must be so many memories in this place, to make someone like Tsukune to miss it so much.

"Let's get you... settled in your... dorm room," Tsukune begins to walk towards a building to the right. Will just nods and begins to follow him. He will have to learn how to navigate throughout the school, so why not start with the room you'll be living in. As they passed through the doorway, Will felt like he was being scanned. It was probably an invisible barrier, constructed to keep the students out of the other gender's dorms. Tsukune leads Will up the stairs and down a couple of halls. All the while, people would step out of Tsukune's way and whisper in this school's language. Will sighed. He needs to learn Japanese soon if he wants to have a chance of actually surviving this school.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. : I'll be expressing language that isn't understood with random foreign letters. I don't know what the letters mean, so it is purely coincidence if they spell words.

so here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the characters I create

"Speech"

Chapter 2

"Here we are," Tsukune says as he opens a door. Will looks inside. The walls were plain and bare. Two empty bookshelves were against the left wall. A plain desk pushed up against the slightly larger than average window. Then a unmade bed against the right wall with a chest in front of it. The room was simply plain. "Here's your room key," Tsukune says holding out a worn key, "My room is... right across from... yours, if you... need anything just ask." Will nods and takes his key. He pauses for a moment and looks up, "Tsukune." Tsukune turns around. The door to his own room almost closed, "yes?" Will smiles slightly, a rare sight for those who know him, "thanks." Tsukune smiles and nods. He then closes his door, leaving Will in the hallway to collect his thoughts.

Three hours later, Will nods in satisfaction. His bed was made and the floor swept. Clothes were put away in the chest. The walls were covered in a variety of colored an non-colored pencil drawings. The bookshelves were halfway stocked. And the desk was prepped for writing. Will wanted to fix his room before anything else he did that day. Now with his room somewhat decent, he could explore the school. As Will locks his room, he glances at Tsukune's door. Will should probably bring his translator with him, but Tsukune is a student here to. Tsukune must have friends here that want to hang out with him. It would be inconvenient for him to be around Will all the time. Decision made, Will leaves the dorm without Tsukune.

As Will walked through the hallways and crooked paths, he took note of everything. The surroundings may look dead, but the place was alive. Students were running about, chatting with what most would assume friends. There were girls of many shapes and sizes giggling and glancing at boys. The boys were watching the girls with hungry eyes and roughhousing. Teachers were scolding couples. Teachers were laughing with other teachers and students. It was like any other school. Like any other school, except it was for monsters. Will is snapped out of thought by the sight before him.

A boy of small stature was being dragged off into the woods by three teens. The boy was thrashing about, with fear coming off him in waves. Will doesn't know what's going on. He doesn't know the language. He should ignore this, but that wouldn't be him. Will runs off after them, killing intent filling the air.

The three teens dragged the boy deep into the forest, out of campus sight. They threw him against a tree. The boy was shivering. Why did they want to harm him? He was just a freshman. The leader of the gang grinned evilly. It was easy to find this snack. Now all he had to do was strike the killing blow and they could feast. "Ητοι! Θεατή βοή άγονη!" The teen pauses and looks to where the voice came from.

Will stood there angrily. His hands were bunched up in fists. He waited for the group to respond. "Της ρήση, ερ σας ηιπ γόβες," the leader said standing straight. Will stood there perplexed. This wasn't thought out very well, both sides couldn't understand each other. "I said leave him alone," Will yells, "and we separate peacefully." The leader looks at his friends. The teens talk back and forth for a little bit. They suddenly burst out laughing. What on earth where they talking about. The leader grins as his friends slowly walk around Will.

It's easy to see that the teens were now focused on Will. The boy against the tree takes his chance and runs off. Will sighs. He didn't blame the kid for running, this does look fairly one-sided. He shakes his head and looks back at the leader and frowns. In the time Will was distracted, the leader had changed forms. No longer was he a gangly teen, but now he stood ten times Will's height. He had the appearance of a crossbreed between an ork and small giant. Will glances left and right. The teen's friends had also changed. To Will's left was a lizard man, tan spikes poking out green scales. To his right was a living tree, sharp branches pointed outward in its fists. "Ιδια ήδη τη !" The crossbreed yelled before charging. The earth quakes with each of his steps. He brought forth a giant fist and smashed it downward. The ground shook as his fist made a crater. He smiles and lifts his hand up to find nothing?

Will chuckles darkly. He had jumped high in the air before the attack could land. Now falling toward the monsters, he prepares to fight. The air around them chills as an unknown fear crawls across their skins. Will lands lightly in front of the crossbreed. Fangs glistened with hunger. Two sharp wolf ears popped up on Will's head. His pupils showed pure evil. A brown tail swishes back and forth in anticipation. Claws extended from his fingers. No longer was he the kid who wanted to help some poor kid from bullies. He was the vixen who wanted blood.

The living tree was the first to recover. He pointed at Will, "ήδης ήθη οδ γης Άρης ίσως όσο γη!" The lizard man smiles a toothy grin. They both suddenly charged. The lizard man, being the smallest and fastest of the three, reached Will first. He aimed his claws at Will and lashed out. Will effortlessly blocked the blows with his own claws. Parrying the dagger-like attacks, Will ducked as the living tree swung a spiked fist over his head. The crossbreed stood there wondering what to do. If he attacked, he would harm his friends as well.

The lizard man pauses in his attacks. Will turns and dodges another spiked fist. Really the only being there that could possibly stand a chance was the lizard man. That reptile had the speed necessary to strike Will. The other two couldn't hope to land a hit on him. Something was wrong. Will glanced to where the lizard man was. He was a good twenty feet away. Why would he stop fighting and stand so far... Will looks up. Two heavy fists slam him into the ground.

The crossbreed had decided that he was tired of Will. He slowly lifts his arms up and smiles. Beside his broken tree friend was the vixen. It's fur matted with dirt and blood. The crossbreed lifts the vixen up by his tail. This is a better snack. He brings the vixen up to his mouth and lets him go.

Number one rule in a fight: never fight what you can't beat. Rule number two: never assume your enemy is done fighting. Will's eyes snap open. A feral snarl escapes his lips as he falls toward the crossbreed's mouth. His claws dig deep into his opponent's face, using the momentum from falling as a driving force. The second his feet landed on the crossbreed's face, Will launched himself off. He flipped through the air and landed on the ground. But Will didn't stop there.

Will charges toward the crossbreed with fury on his face. The crossbreed readies himself for the vixens attack. Before he could defend him, Will slid under the crossbreed and struck his legs. Then, Will kicked off the ground and landed on the crossbreed's back. Will dug his claws in deep. He continued to slash the poor creature's back until there wasn't a foot of skin not shredded. The crossbreed falls face forward to the ground, losing consciousness.

Will stands tall and surveys the damage. One broken up living tree, one crossbreed with a lot of cuts, and a missing lizard man. Wait a minute. Will looks about, for his third attacker. Said lizard man was nowhere to be found. Will sighs. Not finding the Lizard man now will most likely bite Will in the back later on. Will was tired though. He walks off to go and sleep. He could worry about this later.


End file.
